Jupiter's Identities
by PaintedTeacherLady
Summary: FOREVER INCOMPLETE - Takes place right after first series. Involves Lita finding out the mysteries of her past life and her future- if it's still there.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this story takes place right after the first series... when the Princess defeated Queen Beryl. Now, I created the storyline but not the characters. They are copyrighted... and I didn't create Jupiter's moved either.  
Read on! Oh and yes, read and review! Plus, chapters will be added on later... so, keep checking back for more!  
  
Prologue:  
  
The thunder grew louder as she ran down the street and around the corner. The sky was already a midnight black and the rain had already come and had left its mark in puddles along the roads and sidewalks; it was still coming down but not as badly as before. The liquid splashed as very few cars drove by, leaving Lita feeling drenched and annoyed even more than she had been.  
  
'I don't believe this... what a day!' She pushed her hands into her jacket even more and continued to push her shoulders up to stop the rain from intruding into her coat.  
  
Her bangs were pasted along her hairline and her ponytail still swayed back and forth, spraying water as it did so. She continued to run, not knowing where she was going. Something told her that she shouldn't have even bothered to leave her house but she knew that she had to get away, no matter what the weather.  
  
Lita didn't know what she was running from. 'Those dreams again...'   
  
It was about three in the morning; no normal humans would have been up at this hour and even the odd ones wouldn't be out in a storm like this. Lita knew this and gave a quick grin. Thunder, the essence that filled Lita to the brim with joy. She lived for Thunderstorms and was always amazed by them.  
  
With a small sigh, a thought came to her, 'Where AM I going? I simply just can't run around in a thunderstorm... I'll probably end up sick!'  
  
Lita stopped and ducked into an ally and sat down under a fire escape, allowing a little protection from the rain. Taking a moment to herself, she sat back and thought.   
  
'That dream again. I don't get it... I just don't get it. I can't tell anyone about it, which will probably drive me up the wall insane! I know that I'll find the answer sometime but, for now, I think that I just need to sit for a few minutes, not thinking...'  
  
So, Lita sat... and sat... and sat. It was about four in the morning and more cars were starting to drive by the small ally that she had ducked into the hour before. The rain had stopped by the Thunder continued to roll through the town. Feeling tired and still confused, she knew that it would take her more time to get home cause she didn't feel like running. Smiling to herself, she knew she shouldn't transform.   
'Only for trouble... Evil trouble.'  
Lita let out a small sigh and started walking, then let out a sneeze. 'I need something warm... I need to get home before I become too sick to fight.'  
  
Without another thought, she spoke the words "Jupiter Power!"  
  
In a matter of a minute she was bounding home on the rooftops, looking for danger along the way. It took her about ten minutes to bound home, then she jumped off the rooftop and landed safely on the ground. She detransformed and started walking around the corner and quietly let herself back into the house.  
  



	2. Jupiter's Tear

Chapter 1- Jupiter's Tear 

She woke up later at about 10:30am. It was summer break, so there had been no need to get up early. Lita sat on her bed staring at her room; the hunter green curtains and her roman styled print around her room. The faded pink carpet that lay beneath everything covered by clothes and other nonsense items that Lita just couldn't bring herself to throw away. 

"It's summer... and I have nothing to do," She sighed, then got up and got herself a quick breakfast that consisted of bran cereal and strawberries. Taking half an hour, she had herself a warm shower and got ready for her exciting day of nothing. 

Sitting at a desk back in her room, she took her journal that she hadn't written in for the longest time and scribbled down anything that came to mind about Sailor Jupiter and how she became her. 

It began about three weeks ago. It was a Wednesday night and I had fallen asleep early because of school exams. Wow, they were such a pain! But, in this dream, there was a tall brunette dressed in a dark green ball gown. We were in this darkened room with very few candles, so I couldn't see who it was. She motioned for me to sit down in the closest chair... and I did. While I sat there, she told me about a crystal. Though, I couldn't really understood anything but the word crystal in the sentences she spoke. She spoke what sounded like a foreign language, all except for the word Crystal. She made it loud and clear. Well, anyway, by the time she was what seemed done explaining, she had gotten up and walked out the door of the room, leaving me sitting there... until I heard my alarm go off. I woke up.  
About four days later, after my exams, I had the same dream, except the room was lighter and I could understand more of what she was saying. She told me a little about the crystal; it was dark green in colour. She also told me it was in the shape of a tear... and that all meant nothing to me. Again, I couldn't see her face, but she had fair skin and again the dark green gown and brown hair that was done up and she had a tiara on her head.  
The next night, again she appeared... this time we were at a different setting. We were in a garden at what seemed to be this huge palace. The palace looked almost Roman-ish in architect, and had green plush gardens surrounding it. This time, it took me by surprise when this woman said my name. I looked up and there I could see all of her. It was me. I had my brown hair up and done very nicely. I had a tiara upon my head and I had a dark green gown flowing down and off my body. I looked amazing if I may say so... but to the point...  
I could understand everything she or I said now. I'll just say she. She told me about the palace. It was the Jupiter Kingdom... and get this... she told me that I was the Princess of Jupiter! Me... a princess! I didn't laugh though. She then brought out a small case and inside it contained what she called Jupiter's Emerald Tear. I looked upon the Tear and listened while she told me the history of the Kingdom... and about these other princesses from different planets. She told me that I was part of the Princess of the Moon's court... that I was the Moon Princess' protector, along with the Princess of Venus, Mars and Mercury. I had magical transforming powers and turned into Sailor Jupiter when I transformed. I had the power of Thunder. She also told me that the Princesses all died when an evil force came from Earth and destroyed the Moon Kingdom. I died... and I couldn't believe it.  
She also told us that we all were sent 1000 years into the future by the Moon Princess' mother, Queen Serenity... which I guess is now the present time. She told me that I had the power to transform into Sailor Jupiter when evil forces came to destroy Earth. That I had to defend it. She also told me that I had met all of the Moon Princess' inner court... that we had already faced an evil force called the Negaverse. The protectors of the Princess had died but after the evil was defeated by Sailor Moon (The Moon Princess), we were all brought back... but couldn't remember anything.  
Before she left, she told me that I had to find the Moon Princess again... but I have to find the Emerald Tear from Jupiter. It was sent to Earth with me. She spoke clearly, "Say: Jupiter Power!" Then she suddenly left the gardens.  
I woke up in the middle of the night last night right after that 'dream'. Of course, if you had a strange dream and the person told you to say two words... you say them right? So, I did. My deep instinct told me to stand up out of bed. So I did that. I then said straight out, "Jupiter Power!" and by damned, I transformed. Before I could blink, I wasn't in my pj's... I was in this suit. It was a Sailor Outfit. I moved in front of my full-length mirror and I had on a green skirt and a pink bow across my breasts. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had these high healed green boots on. I touched my forehead and found a tiara with a green gem in the middle of it. My insides were screaming out commands that I knew would help me fight. 'Thunder Crash' was one main one that came into my head. Though, I didn't say it aloud, my alter ego knew it all. Suddenly I couldn't believe my eyes. My alter ego detransformed and I ran from the house in the middle of the thunderstorm.  
So, that brings me to now. Why was I just told all this now? I don't know. All I know is that I need to find the Emerald Tear and the Princesses.

Lita put down her pen and put away her journal. She went to her bed and flopped back, staring at her ceiling, wondering where the tear could be. The woman, well, herself, told her that it had been sent to earth with her. Suddenly her heart jumped and a memory came. 

_"Lita... your grandmother wants to give you a present for your birthday! Come here!" Lita's mother asked in a soothing voice. A nine-year-old Lita came running down the stairs and into the living room where her grandmother and mother were sitting.  
"Lita my dear... come closer! Here..." her loving grandmother gave her a gift. It was a small box with a green bow on the top of it. Young Lita was about to open it when her Grandmother spoke firmly, "Listen dearest. You can not open that now. You will know when it's time but for now, please put it away in your jewelry box for safe keeping."  
Young Lita did what she was told but not without a little disappointment._

"My God..." Lita jumped from her bed and ran towards her jewelry box. She took out the small box with the green bow on it. "Grandmother..." Lita opened it with fumbling fingers and in sat the Emerald Tear, the exact same one that was in her dream.

"Oh Grandmother..." Lita spoke softly, remembering her deceased Grandmother. 


	3. Then There Was Four

**NOTE: Here is a key for the story:  
** "......" - aloud speech  
'......' - thought speech  
_italics_ - past speakers or memories teletype - Lita's journal 

_______________________________________________ 

Chapter 2: Then There Was Four 

Lita held up the tear. It was about the size of a golfball but didn't look like it. The smooth sides created the shape of a tear that glistened as light reflected off of it and made a green light shine onto Lita's walls.

"Wow..." was all Lita could say in that moment. Her eyes were as big as saucers while she rotated the tear in her hands, glaring at each face of the emerald.

She then heard a telephone ring and she snapped out of her shocked state of mind. Quickly, with the emerald tear still in hand, she answered, "Hello, Lita speaking." Before she could ask who it was, the person hung up.

"Ah, must have been a wrong number," Lita smiled for a moment, then it faded away. 'So many questions have to be answered, I just can't believe all of this.'

Quickly walked back over to the box, she noticed that inside with the Emerald, there was a small note. Again with fumbling fingers, Lita opened the small note: 

_ Lita Dearest,  
I hope that you enjoy your present. I know that you will find out what it is for but I am also sure that you have opened this present when you needed answers. To find your answers, just ask yourself within. You will find them. Remember your past.  
Love Grandmother _

Lita put down the letter and picked up the box. Carefully, she placed the Emerald Tear back into it's spot. 'My dreams... they need me back in the past. I need to know. I have to go back!' She was just about to shut the lid when it gave off a small radiant light. Lita's head started to ache but she didn't appear confused.

Lita closed the box, then quickly checked outside her room. When all was clear, her alter ego took over and adrenaline surged through her as her voice pierced the air with "Jupiter Power!" With another flash of light, where Lita had been standing stood Sailor Jupiter. Quickly, she picked up the box and placed it back in her jewelry box.

"Well, off I go. I know something is wrong... hopefully my alter-ego will help me figure this all out!" So, with a bound from her window, she carefully snuck up to the roof and made her way downtown. 

---------

"No, you get back here!" Sailor Jupiter growled as she ran after what she recollected to be a Negaverse Monster... or what seemed to be one. Something was different about it and of course, the Negaverse had been defeated... so she really had no clue.

She was fighting it in the beautiful green and flowered park in downtown Tokyo. Surprisingly no one had gotten anywhere near the fighting and Jupiter intended to keep it that way.

The Monster suddenly stopped running and turned to face Jupiter. For the first time Sailor Jupiter realized how hideous the creature was. It was like a huge snake, with pincers like a crab. It had legs like a human and its eyes were the majority of its facial features.

She quickly decided to use an attack. With a swift motion, she raised her arms and yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The thunder roared through the air and knocked the monster off its feet. Within a minute, it was back up and swinging the huge pincers at Sailor Jupiter. She fell tripped and fell backward. Sailor Jupiter knew that she couldn't beat this thing alone. She silently cried out for any of the other Sailor Scouts that she knew existed in her heart.

Jupiter slowly got up and put in a full force blow to the monster, knocking it down, but not out. Before she could even scream, one of the pincers caught her leg and pulled her down. Her energy was being drained from her. She felt herself getting weaker by the minute. In a last effort deal, she screamed out, "Jupiter...Thunder... CRASH!" She hit the monster square between the eyes, leaving it blind.

Sailor Jupiter squirmed from its grip and crawled back under a tree to rest for a moment. She felt so weak and drained she didn't know how she was going to finish off the monster. A moment went by and she heard something.

"On behalf of the planet Mars, I will punish you!" Then a black haired girl came jumping down from a nearby tree. Jupiter noticed that she had on the exact same uniform she did, except she it was red and she had high heels on instead of boots.

The girl came rushing towards Sailor Jupiter, "Are you ok Sailor Jupiter?" She bent down to check out her wounds.

Jupiter asked, "Who are you?" She then tried to get up and also glanced back to find out where the monster was.

"I'm Sailor Mars. We've been looking for you for a while. You're a hard one to find you know." Sailor Mars grinned then turned towards the monster. Two more girls jumped down from different trees. Sailor Jupiter was now up on her feet staring at the two girls running towards her. 'Wow... geez, I can't believe this...' She fell to the ground with a thud. Sailor Mars bent down again to check her the new-found scout then yelled, "Sailor Moon, finish it off!"

Sailor Moon nodded and within minutes the monster was destroyed and in its place was a plastic lobster and a rubber snake. Both girls came running forward, then peered around.

"It's ok, detransform," a blue haired girl spoke softly.

So, there stood three girls and a Sailor Jupiter lying quietly on the ground. 

_ "Princess... wake up." Lita heard someone calling her from afar. She peered around and saw that her surroundings had infact turned into the destroyed Jupiter Kingdom. Lita got up from where she had been laying, "Who's there?"  
"Trust me Princess... you have to get up. You're friends are waiting for you..." _

Lita blinked and before she knew it, she was back in the park, staring up at strangers. She quickly touched her face where her tiara had been and graciously found it not there anymore and her sailor outfit was gone also.

"Um... hi?" Lita questioned as she started sitting up. She noticed that there were three girls surrounding her, two of them arguing and one using a mini computer beside her.

'Oh I hope that I detransformed before they saw me... please...'

"Oh hello... you had a bad fall, are you alright?" A girl with blue hair asked, quickly typing in information into the small computer.

Lita frowned, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a little drained. How long was I out?"

A small blonde haired girl with two bun-ish pigtails bent down and extended a hand, "Hey, I'm Serena! This here is Raye, a hot-tempered friend who works at the local temple..." Raye knocked Serena upside the head, leaving her speechless, all except for a grunt as she fell over.

"And I'm Amy" She typed in more stuff as she spoke.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lita. I was walking in the park and this monster attacked me! I didn't even know where it came from..."

Serena laughed for a minute, "Lita, we know who you are. We've been looking for you for a long time now."

Amy nodded, "Yes. We have. Although, I didn't want Serena to say anything until I ran a complete scan on you, I do believe we have found you finally."

Raye's eyes glared, "I thought we were going to wait guys!"

Serena shook her head, "Raye, we've waited long enough. Lita, come on. We have some talking to do!"

Lita shook her head, "But I just met you... and why were you looking for me?!"

Amy was the first to answer. She took a moment to look around to see if anyone was in ear distance, "We are the Sailor Scouts. Raye is Sailor Mars. She's the one that found you first. I'm Sailor Mercury and that..." she pointed to Serena, "is Sailor Moon. She's the Moon Princess..."

Lita gasped, "I found you finally... my dream... oh geez..." She took a moment and stood up. Then walked over to Serena, "You have to help me...I-I... need to get back to the past. 1000 years to be exact. My Kingdom, Jupiter... I've had these dreams. They are telling me to go to the past... and I found the Jupiter Emerald Tear! My grandmother had it..." Lita was spouting out information, mumbling and rambled.

"It's all too much for her. Come on Lita, let's go back to my house..." Amy shut her computer and took one arm, Raye took the other. Serena brought up the rear as they headed over to Amy's house to figure this out. Quietly, she brought out her communicator and pressed a button, "Luna... meet us over at Amy's... we have Jupiter! Yay!" 


	4. Filling In the Holes

Note: sorry for the long wait.. I'm still working. I don't think I'll get another chapter up until the weekend. *shrugs* enjoy! 

Chapter 3: Filling in the Holes 

When they arrived at Amy's house it was empty. Her parents had gone off for the evening, leaving a note for Amy to have fun and that they'll be home later that night.

"Lita, please, calm down..." Raye was still arguing with Lita. It had taken them 20 minutes to walk back to Amy's house and Lita was still spouting out non-sense things.

Serena was already in the fridge, grabbing anything she could devour in a matter of minutes. Quickly but not gracefully, she walked into Amy's bedroom trying to balance goodies and sweets with her two arms. "Ok," Serena shrieked, "I've brought the sweets, so let's get crackin'!" She placed them on Amy's desk that was covered in hardcover textbooks. Ripping a bag open, she grabbed her two hands full of things then sat down beside Lita and Amy.

Lita had stopped mumbling and was taking a few deep-breathing exercises with Raye._ 'Why was I bumbling like an idiot? I could have calmly said to Serena, "I need your help." I don't know what came over me. I have to find my answers.'_

Raye finished her breathing then looked at Lita. She was just finishing hers and opened her eyes, "I'm really sorry about all of that. There have been so many things going on in the past two weeks, I just needed to tell someone before I exploded."

Lita blushed and Serena waved a hand that was full of food at her, "Not a problem what so ever! I think before we start anything we should have something to eat."

Amy shook her head as Raye answered, "Listen Meatball Head, we have a lot to discuss and explain, so please... keep the food in your mouth and your voice in your voicebox." With that Serena cowered back a little, still enjoying her food.

"Um... I guess I should start out with an introduction and a small history," Amy grabbed her computer again, "I'm Amy and I'm Sailor Mercury. I am the Princess of Mercury and am part of Serena's Inner Court." She motioned to Raye to do her introduction, "And I'm Raye, also Sailor Mars... I am the Princess of Mars and also part of Meatball's Inner Court." Serena gave a small squeal of disapproval as she swallowed her food.

"Raye, that's not nice!" She shouted, then redeemed herself with her introduction, "I'm Serena and Sailor Moon... Princess of the Moon, Champion of Justice...etc" She grinned as she tried to show her Princess posture.

"Alright..." Lita nodded, "I think I have all that down. I sort of remember who you all are, now, someone will have to fill me in on what exactly happened 1000 years ago and where I came from... and why I have Jupiter's Emerald Tear. Do you all have crystals too?"

Raye looked at Amy bewildered and Amy for once didn't have an answer. Serena took charge of the silence, "I have the Imperium Silver Crystal. It belonged to the Moon and... My mother, Queen Serenity..."

Lita's eyes gave an understanding glance in Serena's direction, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have heard that name before... she was the one that sent us into the future once everything was destroyed and we all... um... died... right?"

Amy nodded, "Yes Lita, you're right. As for the crystal, it holds a large amount of unbelievable energy. Sailor Moon hasn't quite learned the full power of it yet, although, we all know that it can heal people and destroy people..."

The girls took a moment to remember the last battle against the Negaverse. Each girl gave her own encounter and Serena finished off the story.

Raye paused, "Serena... you brought your wand and the crystal with you right?" Serena nodded and continued to put food into her mouth. Amy looked in Raye's direction, wondering what she was up to.

"Well... we should try and get it to take us back in time again... only this time to another planet, like mine, or Jupiter, or Mercury... maybe Venus? Maybe if we can find out who the Princess is, we'll be able to find her faster?" Excitement surged through Raye as she described everything.

Lita shrugged, "Why not, it's worth a shot..."

Amy shook her head, the others confused, "It'd be too dangerous right now. We'll have to try it when we are stronger and more capable of such a journey. The last time it happened, we were so scared and confused and also very weak. Remember?" Honestly though, none of the girls could remember anything.

Serena brought out the wand and the crystal and placed the on the bed that the girls were sitting on. Quietly, Serena silently prayed upward and opening her heart giving out part of her energy for the crystal.

The girls noticed the crystal starting to sparkle and glow. Serena had her eyes shut and was concentrating hard.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Amy's voice of concern distracted everyone. Raye and Lita fell silent as they watched a crescent moon appear on Serena's forehead; it flickered then died out. The crystal stopped glowing, but still sparkled and Serena opened her eyes slowly, feeling a little drained.

"Serena, are you trying to kill all of us?" Raye's voice boomed. She had gotten up and paced the room because she was so frustrated.

"You guys, listen to me..." Serena persuaded, "The crystal gave me some answers, all I had to do was connect with it for a few moments, that's all. I just wanted to try it. Anyway... it told me that I couldn't bring you back into the past onto any other planet other than the Moon. I'm sorry Lita. Though, it did say something strange..."

Lita was sitting beside Serena, glaring at the crystal and then back to the spot on Serena's forehead that had shown the crescent moon.

"... it said that if you wanted to go back in time, there were other crystals that you would be able to use..."

Lita's voice rose in reason, "My Emerald Tear! Though, am I the only one that has a crystal for my planet other than Serena?"

Amy shook her head; "I have one... although I never knew what it was. My grandmother told me to open it when I had questions that needed answers. Well, that was when I was nine and I had millions of questions without answers, so I opened it." She walked over to her jewelry box and brought out a golfball-sized crystal. It was a light tint of blue and was in the shape of a star.

"Ok, this is odd..." Lita put breaks between words, as if she was thinking hard, "Um... I got mine when I was nine also... and from my grandmother... with the same exact warning when to open it..."

"Since it's confession time," Raye chipped in, "I have one too... it's a red ruby in the form of a sun... same size as Amy's. Are these the crystals your crystal was talking about Serena?" Lita's eyes gave off hopeful rays in Serena's direction.

_ 'Please know... Serena please help me get back to my kingdom...please...'_ Serena shook her head, "I'm not sure... what am I doing? I was talking to a crystal..." She rambled on in disbelief of what she did.

Lita's mind ran through every possible bit of information ever given to her by her dream. Nothing came to mind on how to get back to the past.

Raye looked at her watch, "Well, it's summer... Amy, could we sleep over? Maybe we'll come up with something then?"

Serena's eyes lit up at the thought of staying in a house with so much yummy food, "Ooo! Raye, you came up with a great idea! Amy... come on... please? We just got Lita today... it's time to celebrate!"

Amy slowly gave a small smile, "Ok, Ok... I'm sure that it'll be ok. I won't call them because they are probably in the middle of a social thing, so we'll just go back to each others houses and gather things..."

Lita's insides jumped for joy, _'I finally can hang out and talk about my alter ego problems and I made new friends that are so awesome!'_

"Hey guys," Lita spoke, "What if Serena comes with me and we'll meet you back here? It takes about half an hour to get back to my place from here..."

Raye smiled and laughed, "Yeah, you can have Meatball Head! At least I won't trip trying to get up the Temple stairs with her right on my heels."

Amy chuckled, "Alright, we'll meet back here soon. Just walk in the back if you guys get here before me."

The four girls got up and spilt into two separate directions.


End file.
